


Now and Then

by lllogical



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, family!AU, ong and daniel tries to take care of four kids, parents!ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: “Daehwi…” he starts, at a loss for words as he gawks down at his child.Looking up at his dad with bright eyes and a big smile, Daehwi says, “How do I look, daddy? Woojinie hyung and Guanlinie helped me with it.”If his other children helped that means their faces are in the same state as his second child. Daniel doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh. Although, he's a hundred percent sure about one thing; his husband will kill him when he gets back home.domestic/family!au





	Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot for this, It's just a random moment of their lives together. 
> 
> also, everyone will probably have different ages, so some members who are older might be younger and vice versa.

Woojin - 9yr old  
Daehwi - 7yr old  
Guanlin- 5yr old  
Little Woojin - 1yr old  
 

* * *

  
Hands, hiding behind his back, Daehwi looks around the living room. He finds his older brother on the couch watching tv and Guanlin inside the crib with Little Woojinie playing with toy cars. Daewhi tiptoes his way towards his older brother, clutching the masks in his hands.

 

Daehwi sits down beside Woojin.

 

“Hyung, do you want to try these?” Daehwi shows his older brother his father’s facial masks, the ones he had secretly taken from his appa’s cabinet. Since he saw his father using it the other night, it piqued his curiosity and wanted to try it out too.

 

Woojin switches his attention from the cartoon he was watching to his brother. He peers at the bottles in Daehwi’s hands, recognizing it as his father’s facial masks. Woojin raises a brow. “Aren’t those appa’s?”

 

Daehwi nods.

 

“How come you have it? Did he give it to you?” When silence meets him, Woojin stares at his brother suspiciously. “You sneaked those out, didn’t you?” He points out.

 

“Hyung,” Daehwi whines, pouting. Woojin shakes his head.

 

“I’m gonna go tell dad.” The eldest rises from the couch but Daehwi stops him.

 

“Come on, hyung. Don’t tell daddy, please.” Daehwi gave his brother his best puppy dog eyes. It was cute, but Woojin can’t help but cringe at the display of cuteness. They were like that for a few seconds, Daehwi begging his brother with big pleading eyes and Woojin staring with a blank face back at him.  

 

Woojin breaks it by rolling his eyes and sitting back down. Daehwi hugs him, saying how much he loves his older brother.

 

“But, hyung, will you try it with me?” 

 

“You’re going to keep begging me, so might as well do it.”

 

“Yay! You’re the best big brother in the world!” Daehwi rises from the couch and makes his way to the crib, asking Guanlin too.

 

Woojin can only sigh when he hears Guanlin asking if it’s edible. He must make sure that his brothers eat none, or else they’ll be in a lot more trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I will show daddy my face,” Daehwi says, standing up and running towards the kitchen. 

The seven-year-old momentarily forgets that he illegally took the masks from his father’s cabinet, his mind too caught up in the excitement of showing his dad his brothers’ creation.

 

Woojin can only groan. His parents will find out about it, either way. Therefore he won't stop his brother. He’ll let them get caught. Woojin prefers getting scolded by their dad rather than berating from their appa. The nine-year-old internally shudders, thinking about the times he got in trouble.

 

_I can still hear appa’s voice in my head sometimes_ , he thinks.

 

“Hyung, hurry and finish mine.” Guanlin tugs at Woojin’s shirt.

 

Woojin brings his attention back to his little brother, smiling sheepishly at him. “Sorry, sorry, Panlin-ah.” He continues his work.

* * *

 

 

Daniel was leaning against the kitchen counter, left leg crossed on his right one and his right hand is holding a light pink mug as he drinks his usual morning coffee. He was thinking about what to suggest for lunch when Daehwi bounced into the kitchen with a happy smile. Daniel looks down at his second child and chokes when he sees the state of his son’s face.

 

“Daddy, are you okay?” Daehwi asks, walking closer to his dad. Daniel smiles at his son but covers his mouth when another cough strikes up. Daehwi watches his dad try to stop the coughing fit he’s having. 

 

After Daniel regains his composure, he stares at the mess on his son’s face.

 

Pink, that he guesses is his husband's clay mask, were coating Daehwi's forehead. Daniel’s watched Seongwoo put it on a countless of times, so he knows what it looks like. On Daehwi’s left cheeks, he has a blue spiral drawing mixed with small green circle dots while the other side is in yellow. His nose comprised a green line, ending with the space between his eyebrows and his chin was brown.

 

“Daehwi…” he starts, at a loss for words as he gawks down at his child.

 

Looking up at his dad with bright eyes and a big smile, Daehwi says, “How do I look, daddy? Woojinie hyung and Guanlinie helped me with it.”

 

If his other children helped that means their faces are in the same state as his second child. Daniel doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh. Although, he's a hundred percent sure about one thing; his husband will kill him when he gets back home.

 

“You look great, sweetheart?” It ends up sounding more like a question, but Daniel covers it with a smile and ruffles Daehwi’s hair, who beams at him. Daniel places his mug on the counter then crouches down to his son’s height level. “Now, tell me how you got a hold of your appa’s clay mask?”

 

“Oh, Guanlinie found it on top of the… of the…” Daehwi stammers, eyes going to the sides. Judging from how he’s struggling and the way he’s averting his gaze, Daniel can already tell that his son is lying. “…top of the washroom sink!” Daniel looks at Daehwi’s knees; it was shaking. Another telltale that his son is lying.

 

Eyes squinting, Daniel moves his face close to Daehwi’s. His son steps backward, teeth biting the bottom of his lips and eyes looking everywhere but his. Daniel moves closer to his son. Daehwi looks at him with big eyes.

 

He smiles. “Daehwi, sweetheart, I’m not mad, but tell me the truth.”

 

A few seconds later Daehwi deflates, a sigh coming out of his lips. He looks down on the floor and pouts, fingers playing with the hem of his star patterned nightshirt. “I took it from appa’s cabinet,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry, daddy. I saw appa using it, and I wanted to try it too, are you mad?” His voice quivers and Daniel feels his heart breaking.

 

He pats his son on the head, proud that Daewhi didn’t lie to him. “See, that wasn’t hard, right?” A nod. Daniel laughs, scooping Daehwi into his arms and standing up. “Thank you for telling me the truth, next time don’t lie. Because why?”

 

Head turning to face his dad, Daehwi answers, “Because lying is bad.”

 

Daniel grins. “That’s right, so no lying next time.” Another nod from his son. “And don’t worry, sweetheart, daddy’s not mad. Now, show me that bright smile of yours, I miss it.” He laughs when Daehwi hugs his neck and flashes him a big smile.

 

“Aigoo, my son is so cute,” he says. “Let’s go see your brothers.” With that, he runs to the living room, earning a loud shriek being followed by a laugh from Daehwi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrives at the living room, he catches his eldest child drawing a whisker on his youngest son’s left cheek, which was dangerously close to the eyes. His third child is standing behind him and watching his brother draw. As he expected, Guanlin also has masks on his face. “Woojin-ah, careful not to put any close to your brother’s eyes.”

 

Three heads pan to him after hearing his voice. Daniel lets Daehwi down when his son taps him on the shoulder. He walks closer to where his other children are, chuckling when he sees his eldest’s nervous face and Guanlin’s blank face.

 

_Ah, my sons are so adorable. How can I even get mad at them?_

 

“Dad… I—“ Woojin starts but gets cut off by Guanlin.

 

“Daddy, are we in trouble? Is Daehwi hyung in trouble? Am I in trouble? Is Little Woojinie in trouble?”

 

“Woah, buddy, take it easy with the questions. No, you guys are not in trouble, well, not anymore, but next time you wanted to use the masks, please ask your appa first or me,” he tells them, picking up Little Woojin from his crib when his youngest calls for him.

 

Daniel sits on the couch, placing Little Woojin on his lap as his kids sit crisscrossed on the floor in front of him with different expressions. He wants to laugh, they all look so cute, and the doodles on their faces and that matching apple hairstyle of theirs increased it. Daehwi with his bright smile, Guanlin with his usual poker face, and last, his eldest having that nervous expression.

 

He notes that Guanlin has a beard, a purple one, and his left eye has a blue circle while his right has yellow ones, and his forehead has brown polka dots. Daniel prays to God that his third child has licked none of his supposed beards, he wouldn’t want him to end up with toxic poisoning. Meanwhile, Woojin’s nose colored in yellow, the bottom of his eyes up to the middle of his cheeks has blue lines he assumes is supposed to act like tear tracks, and his forehead has three pink hearts and a smiley face. Daniel looks down at his one-year-old son, unfinished whiskers paint his face. 

 

Thank god he only has whiskers. His husband will kill him for not watching their children.

 

“Woojin,” he calls, watching as his eldest son straightens his back the same time his youngest taps him. Daniel looks down, shaking his head. “Not you, baby, I’m calling Woojin hyung.” He points to his eldest.

 

Little Woojin looks at his hyung, tilting his head as he wonders why his daddy mentions his name.

 

_We need to give you a nickname_ , Daniel thinks.

 

“Okay, Woojin-ah, I will ask you a question.” Woojin bites his lips, hands clasping together in his lap. “Did you make sure that your brothers ate none of the masks?”

 

Woojin slumps down, sighing in relief. The eldest looks at Daniel and shakes his head. “No, dad, I told them it’s not food. But, Little Woojin almost did though but the good thing is, Daehwi got it away from his fast. Also, Guanlinie asked if it was edible, but he didn’t taste it.”

 

“I’m sorry, dad,” he adds with a guilty face.

 

“Oh, thank God,” Daniel breathes, closing his eyes. That’s what he’s most worried about, whether if any of his sons ate any of the clay masks. “Next time, tell me what your brother is planning first before you agree to it, got it?”

 

“I will, dad.”

 

“Okay, good.” He stands up from the couch and ruffles all of his children’s hair, drawing a laugh from them. “Come on, kids, let’s go wash off your faces. We wouldn’t want your appa to see you all in this state,” Daniel says.

 

Before they can even go to the washroom, Daniel agrees to his children’s pleas. So, now he’s sitting on the floor, eyes closed as Daehwi, Guanlin, and Woojin puts a mask on his face. Daniel knows he will get in trouble with his husband for this, but hearing his children laughing, and Little Woojin cheering from his crib was all worth it. He’ll sit through a scolding from his husband just to listen to his angels laugh.

 

_Please make me look decent_ , he prays when he felt someone tracing on his left eyebrows.

 

After a few minutes the children finished making him their canvas of being a canvas and from the looks on their faces, he doesn’t want to know how he looks.

 

“Oh no, do I look that ugly, kids?”

 

They giggle. “Don’t worry, dad. We made sure you still look good.” Woojin flashes him a big a smile and a thumbs up.

 

“You look swag, daddy.” That mischievous smile of Guanlin does not reassure him.

 

“I’ll go get a mirror, wait here.” Daehwi runs to the bathroom.

 

Daniel waits with his giggling sons. He shakes his head, lips curving up. Finally, Daehwi comes running back with a circular mirror. His second son hides it behind his back when he stands in front of him.

 

“Close your eyes first.” He follows what he’s told. “Okay, open up!”

 

Daniel doesn’t know how to react.

 

He has a pink moustache, his eyebrows were thick black, that it makes him look mad. The tip of his nose was purple, and both his cheeks became a tic-tac-toe board. Courtesy of Daehwi, his fringe is being tied into an apple hairstyle like all four of them, exposing his forehead. On it, it has the words written  _God Daddy #1_  in pink.

 

He peeps at his children, they had their cheeks puff up from holding back laughter, and they were staring back at him with expectant eyes. He turns his gaze back to the mirror and back to his kids. They were silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, causing the held back laughter from them to break free.

 

Little Woojin watches his dad and hyungs laugh. Their faces were funny, and they all look happy. Little Woojin joins them, jumping in his crib as he let out bubbly laughter along with his dad and older brothers.

 

After the moments of laughter ended, Daniel picks up a black and pink colored clay mask and turns to his children with a big grin. “Shall we finish up Woojinie’s face?”

 

The three shares a look and cheers. “Yeah!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Opening the door, Seongwoo steps into their apartment, both hands holding two huge reusable shopping bags filled with food. He just got back from grocery shopping. They were short on food sooner than he thought, so Seongwoo moved his usual Sunday grocery shopping this morning. He also brought his children the snack they saw on tv. The three of them has been asking for him and their dad to buy it. Seongwoo saw it on sale while roaming around, so he guesses why not buy it?

 

Seongwoo is worried because he only left the kids and his husband with eggs and toast for breakfast, and knowing how his family, including him, are big eaters, eggs and toasts are not enough.

 

When he walks into the living room, he found his husband and children huddling around little Woojin’s crib. What are they doing? He thinks, gently dropping the bags on the apartment floor, and walking closer to his husband and children.

 

“Guys, what are you doing?” Five set of heads turns to him. “Oh God!” He exclaims.

 

Seongwoo's heart drops when he sees the condition of their faces. He looks at his husband with wide eyes, and a disbelief look on his face. “Yah, Kang Daniel, what the heck?! I leave for an hour, and this is what I come back to?”

 

A sheepish smile finds its way to his husband’s lips, his hand scratching the back of his neck nervously. His opens his mouth, ready to explain but their second son beat him to it.

 

“Appa, no! It’s not daddy’s fault. It was mine!” Seongwoo changes his gaze towards his second oldest. “I was the one who took your masks. I’m sorry!” Daehwi stands in front of him, looking up at him with big contrite eyes.

 

Woojin stands next beside him, Guanlin following his hyung's footsteps. “And I was the one who agreed to Daehwi’s plan.”

 

“Me, too, appa.” Guanlin raises his hand.

 

Seongwoo scrutinizes their children, then his husband who is still giving him that sheepish expression. His gaze moves to his youngest child, who has whiskers and a pink nose. “What about you, Lil’ Woojin, were you also part of this?” Little Woojin gives him a clap, surprising Seongwoo. 

 

“See, appa, even Little Woojinnie agrees that it’s our fault, so don’t be mad at daddy.” Seongwoo’s attention is back to his children, all of them were giving him a pleading look, even his husband is. All of them looks so adorable with that apple hairstyle and their doodled faces. It was not fair.

 

He feels like he’s being ganged up. It was unfair how cute his family is.

 

Seongwoo sighs in defeat, rubbing his forehead. “Fine, I won’t get mad at your dad, but that doesn’t mean he won’t get scolded for not watching you guys.”

 

“Yes!” His husband and children cheers, Seongwoo chuckles and shakes his head. All of them are adorable as always.

 

“But you, young man.” He points at Daehwi. “I believe has something to say.”

 

Daehwi smiles apologetically at his father. “I’m sorry for taking your masks, appa and for using them without your permission. I won’t do it again next time, I promise.”

 

“Promise?” Seongwoo holds out his pinky finger. 

 

“Yes, promise.” Daehwi connects his pinky with his father and they intertwine it. 

 

Seongwoo smiles and hugs Daehwi.

 

“Me too, me too.” Guanlin opens his arms, and Seongwoo laughs, carrying him as his third son jumps, and regretting it. His five-year-old is getting a tad bit heavy for him.

 

“What about me?” Woojin asks, pouting as he watches his father hugs his younger brother.

 

Seongwoo puts Guanlin back down to the floor, to his muscles relief, and looks at his pouting eldest. “Come here and give me a hug.” Woojin grins and embraces his father.

 

Daniel watches his family with a smile, carrying little Woojin in his arms. “Hey, aren’t you guys forgetting about someone?” he asks, raising Little Woojin’s right arm. “This little guy here wants a hug too.”

 

Daniel places little Woojin on the floor, helping his little one balance on his feet.

 

“How could I forget my baby?” Seongwoo says with feigned disbelief, placing his palm on his forehead. He opens his arms, waiting for little Woojin to walk to him.

 

Woojin runs up to him with excitement. When he reaches Seongwoo’s awaiting arms, his appa carries him and peppers his face with kisses.

 

“Group hug!” Daniel hugs his husband and youngest son. Daehwi screams in delights and joins, Guanlin following him and Woojin joining last. 

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the hug. Seongwoo glances at his husband, mouthing ‘you’re still in trouble’. Daniel shakes his head with a smile and nods.

 

He already knew it was coming.

 

“Okay, break it up and wash your faces.” Seongwoo orders.

 

“But, appa, you still have none on your face, though. We won’t wash it off unless you also agree to let us put some on your face.” Hums of agreement echoed through the living room. Seongwoo scans his family, all of them has the same expressions on their faces, and it translates to ‘we won’t do it until you agree.’

 

Once again, Seongwoo feels like he’s being ganged up.

 

With a resigned sigh, he closes his eyes in defeat. “Fine, fine, but after that, we wash it off, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

And with that, Seongwoo was sitting on the floor, his youngest in his lap with his husband and children drawing on his face. He also has his fringe styled like their apple hair, so now, all six of them has matching hairstyles. Moments pass by, and the kids finish decorating his face. Without a doubt, Seongwoo knows he looks ridiculous.

 

“It’s time to reveal our creation!” Daniel announces, holding the mirror in front of his husband’s face. “Open your eyes, honey.”

 

Seongwoo does and examines their drawings. So, he has a gray nose, his three moles has become four and connecting into a diamond. His eyebrows were yellow and pink, his right cheek has a brown handprint, that he’s guessing belongs to Daniel, with purple circles on top of the fingers, and an extra small pinky is there too. On his chin, was a blue zigzag pattern, and last, his forehead has words written on it, matching the ones on his husband’s but only in blue color.

 

“Don’t worry appa, you’re still swag,” Guanlin reassures his father with a thumbs up. Seongwoo burst out laughing, his kids and husband join him.

 

“Before we wash our faces, let’s go take a pic first, how about that?” Seongwoo suggests. “Then you all will help me put the groceries away.” He receives nods from everyone.

 

“I’ll go get the camera!” Daehwi says, standing up.

 

“But I want to get it,” Guanlin also stands up.

 

They sense an argument brewing up, so Daniel intervenes before Daehwi can even retort something back. “Both of you will get it.”

 

“The two of you will also hold it together,” Seongwoo adds.

 

Agreeing, Daehwi held his brother’s hands, and the two of them went to their parent’s bedroom.

 

“Appa, can I get the tripod?”

 

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow at his eldest. “Are you sure? It’s heavy.”

 

“I’m a strong boy, appa. I can do it.” Woojin shows off his muscles, winking at the two of them.

 

Contemplating for a few seconds, Seongwoo agrees. “Fine, just be careful, okay?” With a bright smile, the eldest dashes after his brothers to their parents' bedroom.

 

Adjusting Little Woojin in his lap, Seongwoo turns to his husband. “You, mister, are in trouble.”

 

Daniel pouts at him. “I know, I know, and I’m sorry for not watching the children.”

 

“You should be, but for now, you’re off the hook.” Daniel grins, about to cheer, but Seongwoo smirks. “Oh, honey, didn’t you hear what I said? For now, so don’t get too excited.”

 

“Hyung,” Daniel whines.

 

Seongwoo sticks his tongue out to his husband and laughs, bouncing Little Woojin in his lap, who shrieks in delight.

 

When the kids came back, Daniel and Seongwoo were glad to see Daehwi and Guanlin holding the camera in one piece. “Where’s your hyung?” Seongwoo asks.

 

“Hyung-ah is stuck in the bedroom,” Guanlin replies.

 

“Stuck?” Daniel voiced out.

 

Guanlin nods.

 

“He means is that Woojin hyung is stuck trying to carry the tripod,” Daehwi explains, handing the camera to his appa.

 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Seongwoo looks at Daniel. “Yah, yeobo, go help your kid.”

 

Daniel gets up with a salute and goes to the bedroom. He finds his son struggling in the doorway, the tripod on the floor as Woojin tries to carry it. “Need any help there, buddy?”

 

Woojin looks up, face red from the effort of trying to lift the tripod. He shakes his head and tries again. Daniel just watches his eldest. If he said he didn’t need help, Daniel won’t help him. He’ll wait until his son asks for his help.

 

After a few tries, Woojin gives up. He faces his dad, a pout on his face. “Dad, I need your help.”

 

“At your service.” Daniel lifts the end of the tripod, motioning for Woojin to lift the front. Together, the father and son went to the living room carrying the tripod.

 

Seongwoo passes Daniel the camera and lets his husband do the work of setting it up. He stands up from the floor, setting down Little Woojin when the one-year-old makes a fuss, he holds his tiny hands, and they sit on the couch. Little Woojin climbs back to his appa’s lap and watches as his three hyungs follows them; Woojin was standing in the back while Guanlin and Daehwi sit to both sides of Seongwoo.

 

Daniel finishes setting the camera up. Checking to see if it was capturing the whole couch, he adjusts it, and when satisfied, he sets the timer for 10 seconds and runs to his family. “Ten seconds, everybody. Look at the camera,” he says, joining Woojin behind the couch.

 

When the camera flashes a red light, signaling it’s about to take a pic, Daniel places an arm around his son and rests his other on Seongwoo’s shoulder. All of them smiles when the camera flashes.

 

“Can we take one again?” Woojin asks.

 

“I second to that, daddy, appa.” Daehwi echoes, Guanlin nods his head.

 

The husbands share a look before shrugging. “Different poses this time, kids,” Daniel says, walking to the camera and pressing the capture button. The timer still set in 10 seconds, the family had a lot of seconds to pose.

 

They continued taking pictures after pictures, Seongwoo and Daniel couldn’t stop their kids since they’re also enjoying it. 

 

Their photo shoot only ended because Seongwoo remembered about the grocery.

 

With the help of his children and husband, they stored the food he bought in the fridge and cabinet. Their children were also ecstatic to find that their appa purchased the snacks they’ve been craving.

 

After that, Seongwoo and Daniel helped their kids wash the masks off their faces.

 

When they were eating lunch, Daniel remembered something. “Guys, where are Rooney, Peter, and Tan?” he wonders because he realized that he hasn’t seen nor heard any of their pets since morning.

 

“Oh, they’re in my and Guanlinie’s bedroom, daddy. I locked them there because Tan keeps on trying to take one of the masks.” Daehwi explains.

 

“I’ll go get them,” Daniel says when he sees Seongwoo’s pointed look.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel fixes the frame and then he turns to his husband. “Is it still crooked?”

 

Seongwoo shakes his head. “No, it’s good.” He gives Daniel a thumbs up, scanning the picture frame hanging on the wall.

 

The black picture frame comprised the pictures they took last week, the one where they all had doodles on their faces. When they were looking through all the photos, Daniel had suggested that they should get it developed and add it to the collection of pictures on their wall. They made it into six-template pictures; each member of the family, even Little Woojin, choosing the images they want.

 

Standing next to his husband, Daniel hooks his arms around Seongwoo’s waist and pulls his husband close to him with a big grin. “Don’t we have a cute family?”

 

“We do, Mr. Kang.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Pls forgive my grammar mistakes and typos.  
> Feel free to point out any errors, and criticize :))
> 
> hmu on [@twitter?](https://twitter.com/versitell)


End file.
